


A Tahming Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [46]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahming Fanfic

            “You’re not wearing that.”

            Ming rolled his eyes.  “We already decided on everything, Tahno.”

            Tahno made a face and said, “I’m not letting you go out in that,” and promptly set to undoing the belt around his waist.  “I refuse.”

            Ming batted at his hands before Tahno could slip them beneath his undercoat and said, amused, “What’s _wrong_ with it all?”

            “Red’s not your colour,” Tahno said.

            Ming stopped.  “That’s _it_?”

            “Trust me,” was all Tahno said.  “It looks awful.  I refuse to let you out like that.”

            Ming tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow down at Tahno, not sure if he was amused or perturbed, and said, “That hardly matters for something like switching bending colours as a joke.”

            “No,” Tahno said, “this is beyond acceptable for a joke night out.  Trust me.”

            He brushed a free finger against the undercoat, soft, smooth silk, a deep carnelian with gold and crimson accents woven up the front and through the sleeves, and Ming sighed and shook his head, and—folded his hands over the backs of Tahno’s and guided them under the belt to undo the buckle.  “If I didn’t trust you so much I might be more inclined to think that you just want to see me without a shirt again.”

            Tahno’s lips stretched in a smirk and he said, “Well I _might_ ,” and Ming sighed affectionately and gave an exasperated “ _Tahno_ ,” and Tahno laughed, and looped a thumb beneath the belt to tug it off, and then he was darting in and kissing him, quick and deft, and Ming found himself draping an arm over his shoulder, sagging into him as Tahno pulled the rest of the belt through the last loop and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor.

            “I’m still not sure if I’m trusting you too much,” Ming said.

            Tahno grinned against his lips and said, again, “You’re not wearing that.”

            “I’m _aware_ of that,” Ming said, chuckling.  “What do you want to do instead?”

            “We’ll switch,” Tahno said.  He ran his hands up Ming’s chest and slipped the undercoat off his shoulders.  “Rotate.  I’ll do fire and then you and Shaozu can do water and earth.”

            “Shaozu’s not going to be happy with you,” Ming offered.

            “He’ll be fine.”

            “I’m pretty sure you said that last time.”

            “He’ll be fine,” Tahno assured, again, then ghosted a finger up his arm to lay lightly behind his neck.  “You can be water.  We’ll switch.”

            “ _What_ are we doing,” Shaozu called, stepping into the main bathroom with them, “now that I’m _already_ dressed?”

            Tahno turned and said, immediately, “We’re switching.”

            “Why?” Shaozu asked.

            “Because I say so,” Tahno said, simply.

            “ _Why_?”

            Tahno laughed, lightly, and folded Ming’s undercoat over an arm; Ming draped his other arm over his shoulder, watching Shaozu roll his eyes, and he could feel Tahno’s smirk when he said, “Because Ming looks terrible in red.”


End file.
